Funds are requested to defray expenses for travel, room, and board incurred by speakers and session chairs who attend the 2000 Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging. The 2000 Conference will be held at the Holiday Inn in Ventura, California, from January 30th to February 4th, 2000. The Gordon Research Conference On the Biology of Aging has been held approximately every 18 months for nearly three decades, and has earned its reputation as one of the most prestigious and informative meetings in the field of aging research. The theme of the 2000 Conference will be: "Molecular Mechanisms of Aging: Metabolic Control and Resistance to Stress." Sessions will focus on genetic analysis of metabolic signaling; biochemical and physiological analysis of metabolic signaling; analysis of stress responses; damage prevention and repair; mitochondrial involvement in damage control; mechanisms of aging in skeletal muscle; intercellular mechanisms of brain aging; and proliferative homeostasis. There will also be a session on analysis of aging as a problem in complexity. A special lecture on the genetics and biology of Alzheimer's disease is also planned. Each session will focus on a molecular or Cellular mechanism that has been proposed to account for age-related changes in a number of physiological systems. Each set of talks will include speakers who employ a range of approaches and model systems. Some support is also requested to support the expenses of ten postdoctoral fellows, advanced graduate students, or new junior faculty who will be invited to attend the conference and to present their work in poster format.